Saying Goodbye
by AkwardBabyGiraffe
Summary: Stiles never got to say goodbye. Not to Heather, not to Boyd, or Erica, not even his mom. One day Stiles goes to the cemetery just to do something that he didn't have a chance to; say goodbye. Supper Depressing!
1. Heather

**I don't own any of these character.**

Stiles walked through the maze of tombstones until he came to the first of his many stops that day. It was a stone angel holding a bouquet of stone flowers. On the stone foundation it read Heather Robbins, beloved daughter. A fresh wave of sorrow hit Stiles like a ton of bricks. His oldest friend, the girl he had known since he was three, the girl that had taken bubble baths together, now laid six feet under stone and dirt.

He sat down in front of the angel and rubbed away the tears already forming in his eyes. He hadn't told the others that he was coming to the cemetery. This was something he needed to do alone. So many of his friends laid on that land. So many people he never got to say goodbye to. He took a deep breath and forced away the tears. "Hey, Heather."

He suddenly felt very stupid but he kept talking. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you died. You didn't deserve to die. I should have saved you. It should have been me. You didn't know anything, you were innocent. Its not fair." He laughed slightly at his next thought. "I found the condoms. But I don't think they would have worked. They weren't the right size."

"I wish I could have least told you why you died. Or could have been with you. So that way you wouldn't have been alone. Maybe I could have saved you or stopped it all from happening." Stiles stopped as guilt crushed his chest. So many times he had let his friends down because he was to weak. Because he was to human. That was always something he hated about himself. All of his friends were strong and powerful, even Lydia had some kind of weird Banshee scream now. But what could Stiles do? Nothing! Nothing but swing a stupid bat and crash his jeep into a human sized lizard.

He hated how useless he was to protect the people he cared about. Stiles brushed away the tears that slipped down his cheeks. He stood and brushed off his pants. Giving the angel a final wave, he said goodbye and turned to search for Erica and Boyd's graves.

**Sorry that this first chapter is kind of short. I didn't know a lot about Heather so I didn't want to go to deep. The next chapter will be Erica. I'll try to post it soon! Please review with any feedback!**


	2. Erica

**Again sorry its so short!**

When Erica died, her body was given to her family who buried her in the cemetery. When Stiles finally found her grave, he was seriously regretting his decision to come that day. He didn't leave though. Erica's gravestone was a simple square with roses etched onto the platform. Stiles sat cross legged like he had before and stared at the stone. "Hey Catwoman. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, its just that things have been kind of busy. The Alpha pack kept us all busy. We beat them though but we lost Boyd. Which I guess is not as bad because he finally gets to be with you again. You were his only friend, he said. You really meant a lot to him."

Stiles looked at the slab of stone, sadly. "You meant a lot to me too. I wish I had known how you felt about me, you know before the bite. I don't know maybe we could have been something. I don't think I ever told you how badass you are. I mean, you just kicked ass all the time. It was kind of sexy."

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows together with deep thought. "I hope that someone told you how beautiful you are. I wish I had because you are, Erica. You're beautiful. You're the best Catwoman ever. So much better than Holly Berry and Michelle Pfeiffer. You're more of an Anne Hathaway Catwoman. She was a badass too."

"So, um, yea. I didn't know if any of the others had come to visit you, but I wanted to because I miss you." Stiles' voice cracked as he looked down in shame. He angrily wiped a tear away. "I miss you Catwoman. And I wish you were here."

**I think the other two chapters are going to be about this size. except maybe the last one. this story was more of just an idea that had been nagging at me. Either way I hope you like it. Please review!**


	3. Boyd

**Here's another SUPER short chapter!**

Derek had wanted to bury Boyd and Erica together, but Boyd's parents had placed him in their family plot. Stiles didn't sit down in front of the rounded slab of stone; it felt too intimate, not really reflecting Stiles and Boyd's difficult relationship. So Stiles just stood there with his thumbs shoved into his pockets. Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly. "Hey Boyd. I, um, I know that you said that we weren't really friends and all, but, um, you know, I didn't really feel that way.

"I always thought that, you know, we, um, had this kind of unspoken friendship. But, I don't know. Apparently I'm not very good with these kind of things. Just ask Lydia, she knows what I'm talking about." Stiles felt uncomfortable, just standing there talking to a dead guy that hadn't even really been his friend. "I just wanted to let you know that we kicked some alpha ass. For the most part, they're all dead. And um, Scott's some kind of special alpha or something now. I'm not even sure what's up with that."

Stiles scratched his nose and took a step closer to the stone, building up his confidence. "I just wanted to come here and tell you that, no matter what you thought, I always, and still do, think of you as a close friend. And I wanted to tell you that we won; that we avenged you and Erica both. I hope you two are having a hell of a time up there. I miss you both."

Stiles awkwardly fist bumped the head stone before walking away, shaking his head in shame. He had put his next visit off for as long as he could, even though it was the one he needed the most.

**so I hope you like the awkward headstone fist bump! please review and check out my other stories! **


End file.
